Two Weeks of Hell
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Harry has been invited over to the Malfoy house for two weeks out of the summer. Can he survive? Draco/Harry cutesy Lucius/Narcissa. ONESHOT!


"Are you sure this will be alright?" The sun shone brightly over the treetops sending cascades of light into their train car. Draco rested comfortably; his feet propped up and crossed on the seat opposite him, and his arms resting behind his blond head. Harry however was not so relaxed, in fact he was kind of freaking out.

"Harry, baby, relax. You have nothing to fear." He smiled warmly at him, and Harry worried his lip. Draco kissed him lightly. "Seriously Harry, where's that Gryffindor courage you're so famous for?"

"…it died." Draco rolled his eyes, and sat next to Harry, pushing a lock of ebony hair from his emerald eyes.

"There is nothing to fear Harry, my mother adores you, and I believe my father will be away this week on business." The summer holiday was finally here, and Harry had been invited over to Malfoy Manor to spend two weeks there before Draco went with him to the burrow for the remainder of the summer. Needless to say Harry was scared out of his mind. The Malfoy family was very old and much routed in tradition. Harry, having grown up in the muggle world barely knew the normal traditions that the modern wizard must follow let alone the archaic traditions the Malfoy family probably knew by heart by the time they turned five.

The train came to a halt, and Harry took a deep breath. He grabbed his luggage, and Draco grabbed his free hand, lacing their fingers together. The Slytherin kissed his lover's cheek chastely, and whispered, "Don't worry love; I'll be right beside you." Those comforting words stayed with him as they ambled down the crowed train hallway, and stepped onto the platform.

As the crowds thinned Harry could see a woman standing off towards the back. She was beautiful with an aristocratic air. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a loose bun with strands of hair falling over her pale face. She wore a blue dress made of what looked like expensive silk. Her nose was turned up in a manner of distaste, but when she spotted her son she smiled.

"Draco darling, I trust everything went well at school," she said hugging her son close to her. "Oh, and how rude of me, this must be Harry." Harry thought perhaps she had lost her mind for a moment, everyone in the Wizarding world knew who he was. He said nothing of this however. "It's a pleasure to have you staying with us Harry."

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly. "The pleasure is mine Mrs. Malfoy," he recited as Draco had instructed him to.

Narcissa giggled. "My my Draco, you didn't tell me he was such a charmer." She smiled at both Harry and her son, nodding her approval. Harry let out an inaudible sigh; he had passed the first "test". They port keyed to the manor, and were greeted at the front door by a house elf.

"Afternoon Mistress, and young Master's home from school, wonderful." The house elf was well spoken, and obviously educated. He took Narcissa's coat as well as Draco and Harry's luggage.

"Juris, this is Harry Potter, he is my guest, please take his luggage to the guest room in my wing," Draco said, and there was no doubt it was an order though it was not said with anger or malice.

Juris bowed deeply to Draco then to Harry, and finally to Mrs. Malfoy. He picked up the luggage and with a crack was gone off to somewhere else in the manor.

"Now Draco dinner is at six, and your father will be arriving shortly after five." Harry's heart stopped. Hadn't Draco said his father wouldn't be home for the next two weeks?

"I thought father was gone away on business?" Draco squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Something came up and he will be home this week and next. Don't worry Dragon your father won't make too much of a fuss. We owe a lot to young Harry." After the defeat of Voldemort in Harry's fifth year it was only Harry's word that Malfoy's were spies for the Order that kept Lucius Malfoy out of prison. Harry smiled weakly.

"Come along Harry, I'll show you to your room. It's conveniently right next to mine." Draco pulled Harry in the direction of the grand stairwell. Draco really did have a beautiful home; perhaps later he would request a tour of it.

Harry's room was magnificently decorated. It was done in a color pallet of blues, light creams, and grays. Here and there were pops of red accents. "I hope your room is to your liking," Juris said some out of nowhere, causing Harry to jump, startled.

"Very well done Juris. I'll help Harry unpack, go attend to Mother." He nodded once, then disapparated. "Dinner is in an hour which gives us time to unpack, and rest a bit," Draco said walking up to Harry and placing delicate hands on his hips. He nuzzled his neck and placed feathery kisses on the exposed flesh. Harry titled his neck to give him better access, and moaned. He turned in Draco's arms and kissed him hungrily, their bodies pressed together.

He backed Harry up until his legs hit the bed. He was pushed onto his back on the soft king side bed. Hands roamed everywhere as they continued to snog the daylights out of each other.

Someone near the door cleared their throat, and Draco and Harry jumped apart. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Draco, I trust you know this is not proper behavior for a Malfoy." Draco lowered his head, and nodded. Lucius stepped further into the room.

"Mr. Potter, how nice to see you again." Lucius held out his hand and Harry shook it firmly.

"It's nice to see you too sir."

"Narcissa is downstairs and wishes to see the two of you. She's in her parlor Draco." Draco nodded his head. "And I trust an episode such as this won't happen again under my roof."

Sheepishly they headed downstairs. "Sorry about that Harry, my father is rather strict about such things."

"It's no problem. I just hope I don't upset him further."

Narcissa sat in her parlor, sipping her afternoon tea. "I trust your room was to your liking Harry?"

"Oh yes it was very nice Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled at him.

"Wonderful. Draco why don't you give Harry a tour?" Harry smiled hopefully at Draco, and Draco kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, we'll start with the gardens." They toured the manor for a good hour, exploring all of Draco's beloved childhood places. Harry's favorite place was the gardens, they were in full bloom at this time of year and the flowers' aromas were simply intoxicating.

They came in for dinner, after washing up. Lucius sat at the head of the table, with Narcissa right beside him.

"I hope you like steak Harry; it's one of my favorites." Harry nodded enthusiastically, and sat next to Draco, across from Narcissa. Lucius ate in silence.

Draco and Harry spoke of their sixth year, and Narcissa told Draco of the latest gossip in the Wizarding world. Harry laughed at Draco's eagerness for such, in his opinion, nonsense. The dessert was wonderful, consisting of chocolate cakes, and biscuits. All in all it was a lovely dinner.

Afterwards they adjourned to the common room where Lucius sat on the love seat with a book. Narcissa rested herself against him, reading her own book. Harry and Draco played chess on the floor. Draco won two of the three games.

"We're heading off to bed, Draco, Harry I think you should do the same," Narcissa said. "You've had a busy day; we'll see you in the morning. Goodnight dears." Narcissa kissed her son's forehead, then Harry's. Harry blushed.

They walked up to bed, and Draco walked into Harry's room. Harry quickly changed into his pajamas. He hopped into bed. "Well goodnight Draco." He was fully surprised when Draco hopped into bed next to him. He kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up next to his lover. Any argument of refinement and tradition was lost as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, and they drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Perhaps two weeks here wouldn't be so torturous after all.

----

A/N: Sorry for the crappy quality of this story. I wrote it in boredom, because I had nothing better to do. Hopefully this will entertain some as I love the idea of an awkward 'meeting the parents' sort of thing. Lucius and Narcissa have too many rules! I say Harry should rebel! REBEL! *ahem* Sorry about that. I try to make my characters do what I cannot so I think Harry shall soon rebel against athority in one of my fics. And for those who are wondering I have decided what I'm going to do with my story intitled, "Can't Decide". Reviews = Love.


End file.
